netvendfandomcom-20200214-history
General Development Strategy
Note that this is mostly written by Syriven alone, so any feedback is more than welcome. Feel free to comment below with feedback. The first coinflow app To actually attract and maintain a userbase, being impressive and uniquely useful is more important than having every single feature that other clients already have--at least for the time being. Netvend can facilitate very unique, exciting features on a coinflow client, and it's more important to showcase these than other features that people already know are possible. Because of this, I see the development of the first coinflow client happening in three major steps: The first step is to simply create a very basic, functional app with an IRC-like interface. The feed is generated based on who you've followed or tipped, and a few very basic "/commands" are supported: /follow, /tip, /block, etc. The app doesn't need to be sleek or particularly attractive at this point, just functional and fairly easy to use (at least for the tech-minded). The interface can be developed beyond an IRC-like interface, but that shouldn't be the primary focus. For more info on this step, check out Developing the first coinflow app, step 1. This should be fairly easy to build. The second step is to add the impressive features that will really show the unique potential of a netvend app. This includes incorporating tip-trails to show the "trust level" of each agent shown in the feed; adding the /channel command to effectively "tune in" to one agent's feed (where they can offer any of the services described in Channel service ideas); adding a /hist agent command to analyze a given agent's history (and therefore, honesty and quality); etc. For more info on this, check out Developing the first coinflow app, step 2. The third step is to make the application attractive and sleek. This shouldn't really be a priority until a few the features mentioned in the second step have been added. But when the app is both functional and impressive in unique ways, the next step is to improve the interface and make it easier for casual users to access and use. Channels One of the first unique uses of the coinflow app will be the ability to host or tune into "channels". This will allow any agent to host a channel, which can be used to perform paid services. This could be anything from art-on-demand to professional consultation (think legal or medical advice). For more channel ideas, see Channel service ideas. Automated Services By using the netvendor api, rapid development of netvend "services" becomes pretty simple. Any arbitrary Python algorithm can be exposed to payment and serve requests. A successful service will be one with a good reputation, and the designer of the script doesn't need to perform any upkeep when the script is functional. The script will earn enough in charging for its service to pay its own fees, and can even automatically withdraw any earned profit into Bitcoin. With each service added to netvend, the utility of the entire network increases. In many cases, scripts can actually begin to pay for and use other scripts, as a part of their own algorithm. This will allow a group of designers to create complex systems, without even having to directly interact with or get permission from each other.